In the extrusion of coatings for wire and other tubular shaped plastic parts, it is necessary that the molten plastic is distributed to the die in a balanced flow while avoiding dead spots in the flow path. The die system of this invention utilizes a passage which distributes the molten plastic evenly to the conical passage of the die head. A passage of this type is described in copending application Ser. No. 08/625,779 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Die systems using this balanced flow system are extremely versatile and can be used in single and multiple layer coatings, in coextrusion, in-line and cross head configurations. The multiplicity of uses has created a need for more simple constructions which may be adapted for more than one purpose with a reduced number of parts. In the past a die was designed and manufactured for each end product at significant expense.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a modular die system comprised of standardized components that can be assembled for multiple applications, thereby facilitating manufacture and use.